The Agony Of Pacifica
by Dannielle Skyes
Summary: This summer just isn't the same to Pacifica Northwest with the Pines Twins in town. Rated T just in case. My first fic! Hope you enjoy ,Danielle ON HOLD BC. OF NEW STORIES COMING SOON
1. Starz

(My first story! Yayyy! Please comment on what you think about it! Thx~ Danielle)

I don't own Gravity Falls, Pepsi, nor am I Danielle Bradbery!

Chapter 1: Stars

Pacifica's POV:

It was just another day in Gravity Falls. Nothing unusual, you may be thinking. Well your dead wrong, it's so hot right now that my stupid little chicken just burnt off 75% of his feathers. I hope I don't clean it up. Anyways, back to reality.

I fumbled with my purple nails as I rememered that one day that that STUPID Pines twin, Dipper, made me realize I was a FRAUD! I mean, how could such a perfect little girl like me POSSIBLY be a fraud?! I sure don't know!

~Flashback~

"Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls and your whole family is a fraud," He had said. I stared at the papers in his hands, shooting him venomous looks with my blue eyes every few seconds. I took the papers, crumbled them in my bare hands, and threw them at him. Or at least I thought I did.

Damn Pines twins. Y'all just gotta ruin everyone's day, don't cha?

~End of flashback~

"Grrrr...," I muttered under my breath as I kept messing around with my nail polish, until it started to peel a little. Oh WOW, I spent all that money on a UV manicure for it to just PEEl? Ugh!

"Pacifica honey, dinner's ready!"

"I'm COMING mom!" I retorted, as I made my way downstairs.

After eating, I got my purple iPhone from its charger and texted my BFF, Carly. After that, I texted Briana, or Bria as she liked to call herself. They came at my house at 7:00, and we then walked around town, looking for some people to make fun of! That's what I call a PERFECT night! After finding Lizard Lady and Fork Girl, we looked for Brace Face and Mr. Know It All. We found Sweater Girl, but we found her actually IMPRESSING people. You ready to hear what that loser was doing?

She was SINGING.

Okay, now I won't say her voice is terrible, because she was actually really good at singing. She was singing "Born To Fly" by Sara Evans, and people were clapping along to her. The song was at its end, then she asked for requests. Someone requested " Heads Carolina, Tails California" and she sang that. I couldn't take it anymore.

Why was this LOSER good at singing, and I wasn't, I wanted to know.

Carly and Bria said her voice was completely pitchy, but I knew they were lying. She had a Danielle Bradbery voice!

Which is a really good voice.

Well, okay, INCREDIBLE.

I just left them all and looked for some girls to make fun of on my fav game, Dress Up Divas! I found some emo chicks and this girl with no clothes! Those are my favorite types to humiliate on the Internet! After that, I went on some game on my iPhone, and tried to beat my high score of 689. I'm so good at that game! I yawned, but instantly shut up. I'm sure POPULAR girls like me don't yawn! I grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from this mini fridge I'm my room, and sipped it while I was chatting to my BFFs on Dress Up Divas on my computer! After all that, I went to sleep.

I had a lot to think about the next morning.

~The Next Day~

I quickly hit the Snooze button on my alarm clock. I looked outside my mansion and saw those dreaded Pines Twins outside! I sighed a deep sigh as I put on some clothes and my boots. I then put on my heavy layers of makeup, and headed outside to see Bria.

Bria was with her fabulous cousin, Khloe! I absolutely love Khloe, she has great fashion sense and she does our nails and hair for us, including makeup! I decided I would let Khloe redo my makeup, since my eyeliner was streaking a little in the burning sun anyways.

Khloe had her dying supplies with her, so that meant I can get some early touch ups on my hair to remove those icky brown hairs that were growing underneath. I wish I had a nicer shade of brown hair, like Bria does! Her hair is perfect, straight light brown hair with golden tips. Mine is horrid, stringy reddish brown locks with black tips! I'm so glad I bleached my hair! I have no regrets, because come on, who would want rock n roll hair naturally?

I sure wouldn't.

Khloe dyed my hair blonder, then she put on a thick layer of no streak eyeliner on top of some heavy layers of hot pink creme eye shadow. She then painted my chipped nails a gleaming gold, with a cute silver French tip. She also put on some pink creme blush, curled my eyelashes with her awesome eyelash curler, and put on a really good mascara on my lashes.

She styled our hair too, giving us both adorable high ponytails and gave us new designer outfits to wear!

Well, after seeing Khloe, I won't be needing to go to the spa any time soon.

Bria and I went to the mall, where we bought the hottest trendy designer outfits ever! Bria was raving on how her zebra print nails with a white base, black stripes, and a hot pink French tip, matched this super cute leather jacket, combat boots, hot pink skinny jeans, and white tank top. We both had our pink credit cards with us, so we blew about $9000 from each one! We spend so much money! Thanks to Bria and Khloe, that afternoon was perfect!

Until I saw the Pines Twins again.


	2. Dun Dun DUNN!

The Agony Of Pacifica Ch. 2

Just wanna give a shout out to Alisi and Catherine for reviewing meh story! I 3 you guys :3 Anyways on to de chapter!

I don't own Gravity Falls, because let's face it, if I Did, then Smile Dip would be a real thing. I also don't own Flappy Bird, Twitter, or any other real shiz in the chapter.

Chapter 2: Anger

Pacifica watched in horror as her perfect day had now been ruined! Bria noticed Pacifica's eyes filling up with tears of rage, and decided to teach those Pines twins a lesson once and for all! "Hey, you losers, mind annoying people somewhere else? I can't have your hideous sweater! clashing my new Berry Blast lip gloss, Sweater Girl," Bria said smugly while wrapping her designer white jacket arms around her fully developed hips. "Besides, look at your chest! Its as flat as a pancake" Bria cackled, as Pacifica got into the act and laughed at the insults Bria made at Mabel.

"W-well, I don't want to look like... like a mature girl just yet! I want to enjoy the years I don't have to worry about anything but myself, Dipper, and my parents."

Holding back those hot tears in her eyes, with the pupil increasing in size rapidly, she walked to the Mystery Shack holding onto Dipper's hand tightly in her clutched fist that was burning hot. "Well come on Pacifica, let's go see what's happening over there!" Bria said. "maybe she's crying so hard that the house is flooded!"

Bria and Pacifica ran over to the Mystery Shack, with Pacifica in jeans, a white tank top, a purple cardigan, and creme colored boots. Bria was wearing denim shorts, an orange sleeveless top with a tie on the bottom, and shiny cowboy boots. They saw a large silver car pulling up in the driveway, where two adults came out. The woman had shiny, straight brown hair in a high pony tail tied with a pink ribbon, a sleeveless floral print dress in white, and white flats. She appeared to be about 25, but she was 29. The man was wearing a great suit jacket with matching pants, a white shirt, blue tie, and shiny black loafers. His hair was slicked back, and he was 30. They greeted Mabel and Dipper.

"Are you two the Pines twins?" The man asked, staring intensely at them both.

"U-u-uh, y-ye-yes sir. Hehe." Dipper answered nervously, rubbing his forehead which had beads of sweat forming at the temples.

"Well, my wife and I came here to ask you both if you would PLEASE leave Briana-"

"HEY! ITS BRIA MISTER!" Bria yelled so loudly that their eardrums burst.

"Fine, Bria and Pacifica alone, because its driving them, MOSTLY PACIFICA," said the man, glaring at his daughter, whom gave him an innocent look in return. "Crazy." He finished. Pacifica's father went inside the silver limo, along with Pacifica, Bria, and his wife, without waiting for an answer.

"Ugh, Dipper, sometimes I wish that they would suffer what we suffer through each day." Mabel said as soon as the chaffuer drove off.

"Meh, don't worry. They'll go to hell when they die," Dipper exclaimed, laughing.

"Your so right!"

"I know!"

They giggled, and skipped off to their rooms.

Inside the limo, Bria quickly applied a thin smear of gloss on her lips to keep them moist in the sun. There was no humidity today, as usual, so she kept 4 tubes of lip balm in her Coach purse just for touchups during the day. She applied much thicker amounts while she did her makeup in the morning.

She quickly got out her phone to see what was happening on Twitter. Some game called Flappy Bird was the trending hash tag. She quickly went to the app store and downloaded it, because in 22 hours the game was being taken off for good. She did it on Pacifica's phone too, with her permission.

"Bria, your mother is here to get you!" Mrs. Northwest told her, and Bria groaned.

"Awh, but can't I stay for a sleepover?! Please mother dear?!"

"Why of course Briana!" Mrs. Kelly told her. Bria's mother was a slim, stylish woman who dressed in the latest designer outfits. She was a fashion designer, and was among the most famous in the country. She didn't apply too much makeup, unlike her daughter, because then she would get acne, and that's no fun.

"Yayyyy! Thanks mom!" Bria said, smiling, and hugged her mother.

"Well you had your sleeping things anyways!" Mrs. Kelly smiled.

"Mom, can we get Carly, Rosemary, Clarissa, and Jacquie please?!"

"Of course!"

After they got those girls, they spent the whole weekend eating junk food, watching scary movies, texting hot boys anonymously to see if they liked them (The football captain had a big crush on Bria, and the school council president liked Jacquie). They squealed and tumbled over in giggles when a boy said they liked them. After a while, they went on their hot pink designer laptop computers and played and made fun of ugly girls on Dress Up Divas, their favorite website. After a while, Carly fell asleep, and Jacquie, Bria, Clarissa, Rosemary, and Pacifica eventually began to snore lightly, then sleep.

Thanks soo much for over 200+ views and 6 reviews. I love you guys soo soo much! I will post a new chapter by Friday or tomorrow. Anyways, bye! -Danielle


	3. an

The Agony Of Pacifica Authors Not

This story will be pretty short, only 5 chapters, but I will have much longer stories in the future, just that I wanted to put some Dipx Pacifica or Mermabel or even CandyDip, but its not going to fit in with what I'm writing so far. Chapter 4 should be up by tomorrow, and the ending is either Sunday or Monday. I will warn some people that i have documents for Pinecest, but its not lemony at all. its just fluff, very very VERY light fluff one shots. And my next story will be a Truth or Dare one, and it will be named Dare To Say The Truth. This an is so so long, but i have more stuff to tell you guys. Number one, i do update my stories every other day or everyday, if its summer or theres a break, like weekend. Number 2, my updates can be at midnight, most likely for this to happen on school days, but whatever. Number 3, I do have a deviantART acc, my name is Cadence4911, and my name is spelt different ways. Sometimes ill spell it Dannielle, sometimes Danielle. Alisi and Catherine already know about this :3 So epic. Anyways, im posting Ch. 3 later, but i might cancel this story because i am running out of ideas for it. Thats why im starting th fic because i have inspiration. Anyways, byez!

~Dannielle/Danielle


End file.
